Ghost
Ghosts are one of the many species in Superhero Nation. You are allowed to make a Ghost character, but you have to follow certain rules when you use them. Appearances Ghosts can take on a wide variety of looks and appearances. They always wear some version of the outfit they died in, but they can change and wear other clothes as well. Immediately after returning to Earth from Other World, they take on the exact appearance that they had during the state of their death. However, generally they can change their looks to normal after a few weeks to a few months after the return. Ranks Ghosts have different powers depending on what type of ghost they are. You must put which type of spirit you are in the Status section of Template:Character. Shade A Shade is the basic form a ghost takes after returning from Other World. They are very limited to what they can and can't do, and can only make meaningful contact with other ghosts. Shade's have permanent invisibility and intangibility, and thus cannot be seen, heard, or felt. They have little to no control over any other abilities, and lose track of their emotions often. Shade's also have limited electrical control, that generally manifests under duress or high emotions. This is really the only visible affect they have on the real world, as it causes lights to flicker and many electronics to go off. Shade's have a limited control over their appearance. Power List *Permanent Invisibility *Permanent Intangibility *Uncontrollable Electrical Manipulation Spirit Spirits almost always evolve from shades. At this point, Spirit's can now be seen by normal people, and loose their invisibility. However, they remain permanently intangible, and thus cannot be felt by others. Their control over electricity has increased and they can control it whenever they want. When focused, they can start any electrical device even when not connected to electricity. Spirit's also develop the ability to teleport at will. They can also change outfit at will, but still have to wear the outfit they wore at their death. They have also been shown to have knowledge about various actions going on in the world despite only being able to be in one place at a time. Power List *Permanent Intangibility *Teleportation *Limited Electrical Manipulation *Clairvoyance Revenant Revenants are the final type of ghost, as well as the most powerful. They can teleport at will, and completely control their appearance, though remnants of their original outfit always appear. They are still permanently intangible, but can move objects around when they want to. Revenants can also completely control all kinds of electronic equipment, even if they are not connected to any available source of electricity. They also have been shown to have clairvoyance. Revenants are the most powerful because they can physically take control of a body if their spirit and mind has been broken down to the point where they lose who they are. This can make Revenants deadly foes, and are highly dangerous. Power List *Permanent Intangibility *Teleportation *Electrical Manipulation *Telekinesis *Clairvoyance *Possession Category:Species Category:Ghosts